Endless Sorrow
by SORASOYA
Summary: A girl has transferred into the Academy and seems to be keeping a secret, which none knows. She, of which was involved with the Academy. But, up till now, was not revealed. Who exactly is she? Please R&R! OC!


**Endless Sorrow  
Chapter 1 - Black Raven**

**Disclaimer: If you see any possibilities of a character that is in this fic and in real life, I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild. That Reminiscent Sky has no relationships to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei nor Gakuen Alice. What I am writing is purely fandom and I only hope you enjoy it. Even though we do not own Gakuen Alice, I'm sure you know that I do own the plot and the OCs that appear in the fic. Thank you! XD**

* * *

"Minna! Ohayou gozaimasu!" Narumi shouted a she walked into the classroom with his usual poker face. All the students stared at the teacher for 3 seconds before resuming with their work. Well, except for a certain girl.

"Narumi sensei, we have a new student? She asked with a smile. Her smile was so bright that it shone and repelled anyone foolish enough to near.

"Hai, Mikan-chan. Let's welcome your new student!" Narumi replied with a grin, clapping his hands to get the entire class's attention. After a few seconds, a girl with reddish-brown shoulder-length hair and cool black eyes entered the classroom. Her hair was long enough to be done into a messy bun and her uniform was far from proper. Deranged top with an undone ribbon, skirt shorter than others with a chain hanging, black leggings and black knee-length lolita boots.

"I don't have a name but everyone calls me Kiki. Pleased to meet you," the girl said, giving off a badass attitude. Everyone stared at her like she was an alien. Well, the description fit; the aura, the clothes and the mysterious name. "I've the Alice of Creation, 3 Star and in the Dangerous Ability."

'_DA?_' The two letters caught the attention of a certain fire caster sitting at the back of the classroom. 'So, she is Persona's new toy, huh.'

Amidst everyone's stares, Narumi had run out of the classroom and Fukutan came in, crying. "Baka sensei, where's my seat?" Kiki asked, with a hint of irritation.

"Kiki-san, you can sit next to Imai-san. There's an empty seat there," Fukutan said, shivering. Kiki nodded, proceeded to her seat before taking out a manga to read. Once she had sat down, the class began to bully the poor teacher. Suddenly, while a tomato was heading towards Fukutan's face, it burst.

"Eh? What happened?" A dirty-blond haired boy thought aloud.

"Simple. I created a vacuum between this idiotic teacher and tomato. Once the tomato was inside the vacuum, I made sure that the pressure inside the vacuum was at its maximum. Then, the tomato could no longer withstand the pressure and it burst," Kiki said, standing up.

"And that happened due to your Alice, right?" Natsume asked. Kiki nodded.

"Ah. The infamous Black Cat and that person's favourite toy," She replied. "In case you're wondering, my code name is Black Raven."

"Black Raven?"

"Yeah," Kiki said emotionlessly. "If you would excuse me."

After saying so, she jumped out of the window with her manga on her left hand. She landed gracefully on the grass patch before walking off. Then, the classroom was silenced. Soon, Mikan walked out of the classroom.

"Where are you going, Mikan-chan?" Iinchou asked before Mikan could walk out of the classroom.

"Me? Narumi-sensei called for me!" Mikan replied with a big, shiny smile.

'When did Narumi-sensei even tell her that?' Iinchou thought.

"When did Narumi-sensei even tell her that?" Koki said, obviously reading his mind.

"This morning," Mikan responded, walking out of the classroom.

* * *

"Yo, Naru," Kiki said, as she climbed out of the window of the staff room. Narumi jolted up and his heart skipped a beat.

"Kiki! Did you have to come in through the window?" Narumi asked, failing in concealing his fright.

"Oh? Naru got scared. Climbing through the window is fun, you see," Kiki replied indifferently.

"Anyway, what do you want? I have something to tell Mikan," Narumi said.

"Me? I just want to warn you that if you tell anyone my real identity, I won't hesitate to slice off your head," Kiki said, threateningly.

"Of course!" Narumi said, beads of sweat running down his forehead. An image of his head rolling on the floor flashed past his brain.

"Good boy," Kiki replied, patting Narumi on the head, before jumping out of the window again.

'I won't tell anyone, Kiki. For you are related to Mikan-chan,' Narumi thought, an edge of seriousness on his face. Then, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in, Mikan-chan," Narumi said. The door opened to reveal Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei? You called for me?" Mikan asked once she had entered the room.

"Hai, Mikan-chan. I'm not supposed to tell you this piece of classified information, but I think it'll benefit you," Narumi said. Mikan's face gave off a faint hint of confusion. "Mikan-chan, your mother is alive and we know who she is."

"Who?" Mikan asked, clearly shocked.

"Mikan-chan, your mother is," Indistinctable words came out of Narumi's mouth.

"Uso," Mikan muttered, her face torn between shock and a hint of anger. "That woman…"

"Hai."

* * *

"Aah," Kiki murmured, sitting on one of the classroom's window. "I don't understand why some people would actually want to come here."

Suddenly, all of the students hurried back to their seats. 'Oh? What's happening?' she thought. Then, Mikan walked up to her.

"Kiki-san, everyone is going back to their seats. Aren't you going to? Jin-Jin is coming in anytime," Mikan asked with an edge of fear in her voice.

"Jin-Jin?"

"Oh right! I forgot that Kiki-san here is a new student. Jin-Jin is a very strict teacher. He always punishes people who misbehaves or is late for class," Mikan explained. Usually Kiki would not have bothered, but, to keep up with the pretence, she headed back to her seat. After a few seconds, a brunette male with a frog on his shoulder walked into the classroom.

'Oh? Who is he trying to cosplay with the frog? Mammon?' Kiki wondered, staring at Jinno's pet frog.

"Hey! Who's the new student?" Jinno asked, his voice loud enough to send the classroom shaking with vibration.

"That would be me," Kiki said standing up as a smirk formed on her lips. Jinno's serious face turned with a hint of shock. "Is there anything wrong?"

Jinno nodded and wrote an equation on the board. "Solve this equation. If you can't, you'll have to stay for extra supplementary."

Walking up to the board, Kiki thought of the formula. In 0.2 seconds, Kiki solved the equation. She decided to tease the teacher. Kiki asked, "Ne, sensei, is my answer accurate?"

"New student, you may return to your seat," Jinno said, pushing up his glasses.

"Hello! My name isn't new student," Kiki said. "I have a name! No, wait, it's just what everyone calls me. It's Kiki!"

Not bothering to reply, Jinno resumed his lessons.

* * *

RING!

After the lunch bell had rung, an announcement was made.

"WOULD YU- I MEAN KIKI FROM 1-B COME TO THE HIGH SCHOOL PRINICPAL'S OFFICE NOW? I REPEAT, WOULD KIKI FROM 1-B COME TO THE HIGH SCHOOL PRINICPAL'S OFFICE NOW?"

Kiki's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Can't I have my lunch first?"

Sighing, Kiki left the cafeteria to go to the High School Principal's office. Little did she know, after she left, the class erupted in a discussion.

"I wonder what trouble that new girl, Kiki got into."

"Who is she?"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? You almost announced my name!" Kiki shouted, stepping into the office.

"Be respectful, Kiki-san," a guy with neat, slicked black hair, wearing glasses said.

"Whatever! Anyway, what do you want?" Kiki spat.

"Calm down, Kiki. I called for you because..." Kazu explained.

* * *

Kiki stormed angrily into the classroom. 'I can't believe he called me just to tell tme that! And any mind readers there, read my mind and your head will be rolling on the floor in no time,' Kiki thought.

Koko sweat dropped, apparently, having heard Kiki's thoughts. Then, he walked up to Kiki.

"Hello! My name's Kokoroyumi. But everyone calls me Koko! I'm assigned to be your partner," Koko said, letting out his hand. Kiki shook it.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone!"

"I can't. I'm supposed to tour you around," Koko replied as Kitsuneme walked up to join him.

"I already know my way around the stupid property," Kiki said as she clenched her fist and hit the table. Poor table had a dent in it.

"I know you're angry, Kiki-san. But table-san here is innocent," Koko said. Kiki stared at Koko as if he was an alien.

"Is the table here your girlfriend? No, so you don't have to care about it," Kiki snapped. Not giving Koko a chance to reply, Kiki jumped out of the window. As she was walking into the forest, she coughed out blood.

"Damn! It's back," Kiki muttered, wiping blood off her mouth.

"What's back?" Instinctively, Kiki turned back to see Natsume looking at her. "You!"

"Yes, me. What is back?" Natsume asked, jumping down from the tree he was sitting on.

"You don't need to know," Kiki said before coughing out more blood. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed a bottle of pills and popped some into her mouth. "I'm different from you, Black Cat."

Then, she disappeared.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of Endless Sorrow. ^^  
Hmmm.. Please review! Flames are accepted, however, constructive criticisms are much more welcome. I'll try my best to reply to each and every review the reader gives, with the exception of anonymous reviewers. Unless, I am able to contact you.  
Actually, I've written this chapter a long time ago, but just didn't feel like posting it up till now. Heh. XD**

**Please R&R!  
That Reminiscent Sky**


End file.
